


Monarch's Mothzilla Archives

by Linadoon



Series: Kaiju Shippingverse [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Related to Kaiju Shippingverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “A man always bends to a woman’s will, this seems to expand to more than the human species apparently…!” Sam mentioned and Colonel Diane just made a sound deep on her throat, silencing the man.-A Mothzilla story told through small one-shots by Monarch's (well, mostly Madisom's) point of view.





	1. The Queen Returns to her King

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the (@kaijushippingverse) story on tumblr.  
> As expected, I don't really care about the humans on Godzilla movies, so I'm sorry if this is not really that good, I just wanted to see things from the human's point of view...  
> This is an alternative version of the movie, in which Ghidorah yielded and nobody of the main characters died during the Boston battle.  
> (Sadly Doc Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne are still dead here)

Madison was looking through the photos Monarch had compiled during those last years and she couldn’t help but smile, once the image of the King of the Monsters, curled around a big egg appeared on the screen.

After the battle on Boston, when King Ghidorah yielded and left beside Rodan to Isla de Mara, Godzilla had returned to the ocean, alone. He met other of the awakened titans on his way, and it was easy to see by their reactions that all of them were quite confused and shocked by all that had happened there – if it was possible for those creatures to feel and think complexes things such as those. Monarch had the recording of the King leaving to the sea, the other titans bowing low, in respect.

Those creatures were fantastic, that was a fact.

Madison could still be shaken and slightly traumatized from all the things that had happened to her, both in 2014 and just a year ago, but she couldn’t help but feel fascinated by those creatures. She once longed to have a normal life, but in a time of monsters, she noticed such thing would never happen.

That was why she was still on Monarch, and why she was allowed to take a look at _some_ of those photos and recordings. Mark Russell had returned to Monarch, and Madison was expecting to be a part of it in the future as well.

Monarch kept their eyes on the titans after they left. Many returned home just as soon as Godzilla left, as if ready to sleep for another thousands of years. Others roamed around and were still being monitored. Godzilla included.

Everyone thought he was going to the bottom of the ocean, to sleep like the others, and rest after the fight. But he didn’t do such. He continued swimming, going farther and farther away from land, more and more into the open ocean. And Monarch followed, of course, they did.

After a few days swimming, Godzilla reached an island. It was small and uninhabited; it was barely even noted on maps. They wondered why the king would go there… Till they noticed he was answering to something. And after taking a good look at it they noticed they had already recorded something similar…

It was Mothra.

Monarch had their documents on the moth titan, with all data they had gathered from contact with the egg and also legends of past generations. The twins Chen knew very well about these legends. Mothra was viewed as the goddess of rebirth, returning every time after her death from an egg that she herself laid. But was it possible? Was it true? And how or when had Mothra had the time to lay an egg?

As Godzilla entered the island, Monarch quickly noticed that the king didn’t want any humans around. Godzilla angrily looked up at the airplanes, letting out a loud roar, his back plates shinning blue. He was being protective, it was easy to see. Still the humans followed him, until he disappeared inside a large cave.

Of course, that wasn’t going to stop Monarch, even though they knew it was best not to mess with Godzilla. They quickly got their smaller drones ready and followed the king.

The cave went down deeply and, once again, Rick had to mention something about the hollow earth and whatever. Madison was there as well, and she watched from the monitors as the drones carefully followed the path of the titan king.

The cave was large and old, covered in stalagmites and stalactites. But the deeper it went, the more it changed, looking more like a temple than a cave. It was another one of those ancient buildings and ruins – that were promptly named “Atlantis” by Monarch – and what a perfect place for a Queen that was.

Standing above what seemed to be gigantic and round altar, was Mothra’s egg. It pulsated blue, the energy that came from it, Monarch noticed, seemed sentient. And as Godzilla approached it, the energy wavered here and there, as if calling for the bigger titan.

Godzilla bent over the egg, sniffing it and pressing his snout against it carefully.

Mark quickly noticed Godzilla’s change in posture; the way he hunched softly when standing, the lowered shoulders and the tail down, flicking from time to time to the sides. He was pleased and relaxed. And he kept that posture as he climbed on the altar, laying besides the egg, surrounding it with his long tail, forming a protective cover around it.

The King found his Queen.

**-o-**

The King slept beside the egg for a long time, not minding the drones that entered the cave from time to time. He wasn’t as nice to humans though, as if just smelling or hearing them was enough to wake up Godzilla, enraging him for interrupting his sleep – or maybe just his silent moments as he waited for his Queen.

There was never actual silence between them. Even as Godzilla slept, that curious call and the curious answer were always there, going back and forth between the egg and the king.

In the meantime, Monarch studied them, and the other titans. The world was calm. Even if King Ghidorah was still alive, residing on the planet. Apparently both Godzilla and Ghidorah had accepted a truce, and both of them were resting with their beta, recovering from their battle wounds and the fatigue.

Madison had just turned thirteen when there was news from the Queen’s cave.

The drones were there to see it, and it reminded Madison of the first time she saw the egg hatch.

It opened slowly, as the gigantic larva poked her head out and pincers cut through the shell. It was just as amazing and beautiful as that day, Madison mentioned to her mother, who agreed.

Mothra finally stretched out for the world. She looked around, as if getting used to her new tiny eyes. And she did take notice of the drones that were there, watching her, but she didn’t mind them.

The larva turned to the side, to the gigantic form lying beside her. She let out soft clicks and chirps, calling for her king as she slid out of the rest of her egg.

Two small eyes opened slowly, and Godzilla snorted loudly, before focusing on the larva beside him. Mothra clicked again, coming closer to the king as he raised his head, staring her down.

Godzilla opened his maw, sticking his tongue out and licking Mothra’s head like a cat licking its young. Mothra chirped softly and leaned closer, nibbling under the titan’s neck. And Godzilla allowed her to cling on him, crawling over him as if he was her furniture. She rested beside his back plates, nibbling on the top of his head.

And the king laid down again, huffing softly.

It was stupid to anthropomorphize animals and describe their faces and instinctive reactions in human terms, but Madison would kick anyone who disagreed with her when saying that, for a moment, it was as if Godzilla was smiling, like a human would do when looking at a loved one.

**-o-**

It didn’t take long for the Queen to change again

In the meantime, she had left the cave and the king. She explored the island and searched for food – though everybody was sure she had had quite a feast with the small aquatic microorganisms that had stuck to Godzilla’s body.

As a drone passed her by, she acknowledged it, already knowing what it was this time. She chirped at it. It wasn’t a threatening sound, but it also wasn’t very friendly. Mark described it as a “warning”.

But whenever she left the cave in the morning, she always returned to it, resting on top or besides her king. So they stayed in silence together.

“It’s lovable.” Dr. Chen mentioned. “She doesn’t want to leave her king’s side.” Her twin sister agreed with her with a smile.

When it was time, Mothra slid down from Godzilla’s back and nibbled on him again. He snorted and kept his eyes closed, almost like a kid who didn’t want to wake up early. Mothra chirped and clicked loudly, nibbling on him more and more. Only a decisive bite on the tip of his tail seemed to finally force Godzilla to wake up.

He huffed, looking down at the Queen, waggling his tail back and forth, almost hitting her on the process. But it was easy to see he wasn’t angry, Mark noted, probably just annoyed.

The giant larva chirped at the king once more, before sliding down the altar, looking back at him as if waiting. Godzilla got up, shook himself and stretched, opening his mouth in a wide almost cat-like yawn, and then followed Mothra.

They left the cave together. Godzilla took notice of the human’s equipment watching them and growled. Mothra answered his growl with a loud chirp and the human’s who were looking through the screens held back soft laughs as the king turned his face away huffing displeased.

“A man always bends to a woman’s will, this seems to expand to more than the human species apparently…!” Sam mentioned and Colonel Diane just made a sound deep on her throat, silencing the man.

Mothra looked around the place, before turning to the king, clicking softly. Godzilla took a look around just as she had done and a deep – but strangely soft – growl went down his chest as he turned back to the Queen.

It was as if they were talking, and every human was paying attention to it, to the pattern of their sounds, their postures, trying to understand the world of the titans in a strangely much more private way than they were ever able to see.

Godzilla snorted and Mothra moved closer, nibbling under his claws, as if trying to make him pat her head. She turned her back to him and climbed down the cave again.

The king watched her go, before turning back to the ocean. He glared up at the drones one last time, and then walked over to the water, disappearing under the dark blue.

Monarch kept around, watching the Queen and the King. Watching as the Queen formed her cocoon and once again put herself to sleep and watching as the King ventured down, around the area.

“Probably to patrol his territory…” Mark mentioned. He could be right, since so many other titans were awake, and with Ghidorah still around…

There was silence on the island.

**-o-**

Madison was there when the Queen’s cocoon opened, and she saw the magnificent form of a newly rebirthed Queen.

Her gigantic wings came out before her body, the details were stunning, even more than the ones before. They still recreated the King’s eyes like they did before, and this time it felt more like a tribute to him than an actual natural animal mimicry.

Monarch were still questioning her “rebirth”, if it could be called so, but Madison didn’t care, and she was sure that Mothra didn’t care about the “whys” and “hows” either.

She pulled out of her cocoon, antennae falling in front of her big blue eyes, the fluff around her head seemed even fluffier and she wiggled her legs and pincers as she finally got to use the form she has been working on for so long. She let out a loud trill and then flapped her wings with power and elegance.

The drones back away, almost falling due to the strength the Queen’s wings had, and she flew off to the blue sky.

Monarch flew right behind her.

Mothra was just as marvelous on the sky as she was on the ground, flapping colorful wings that reflected the light of the sun, coloring the clouds that she passed by. She trilled as she flew, as if singing a song, but the humans knew it wasn’t just a simple song. She was calling.

And there was an answer.

She dived down from the clouds to the ocean.

A head was raised above the dark blue water, eyes turned to the sky.

And as the Queen came down, the King turned around, giant dorsal spines pointing to the air. She flapped her wings and soared, slowly dropping on top of the titan. She trilled again, and he rumbled.

The King turned around and returned to the island, with his Queen always beside him


	2. Royal Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assdshhfdfhbd I'm back!  
> Enjoy some more Mothzilla stuff!  
> I don't like to write humans... But I like Jackson and Madison.

During the next eight years, Godzilla still didn’t return to the ocean to rest. He stayed above the water, resting on the island together with his Queen. It was inside the cave, on top of the giant altar where Mothra’s egg rested once, where he slept, recovering from battle wounds and fatigue.

Mothra, in the meantime, didn’t seem to want to stay stuck on the island. Once Godzilla closed his eyes, she opened her wings and flew off. Dr. Ilene said that Mothra had stayed inside her egg for so long, that she didn’t want to sleep or wait anymore, she wanted to see the world. Madison agreed with her theory.

Monarch kept in contact with the countries that Mothra passed by, warning them not to shoot or to antagonize the Queen of the Monsters. She could be fierce and powerful, but she didn’t mean no harm.

Photos of the Queen took over the internet, as people literally opened their windows to a giant, beautiful moth flying high above their cities. Madison checked her trajectory almost every day and night.

“It’s interesting…” She once mentioned after taking a look on the recordings Monarch had archived, both by their own cameras and some removed from the internet. “She only seems to fly outside of airplanes flying routes. It’s like she knows.”

Madison didn’t doubt that she actually did.

Mothra explored places, resting on the top of mountains and watching, and then leaving. When it was spring, she stopped by the places with more flowers; when it was summer, she went to the warmest of places; when it was winter she traveled through non snowy areas or stayed on the island; when it was autumn she got a bit closer to the ground, the gusts of wind created by her wings making the orange leaves fly off the trees and dance in the air.

And as most titans now rested, Mothra started becoming more and more beloved by all those who saw her and her gracious wings. Some even raised her to the spot of a Goddess, just like many ancient humans had done it before, many, many years ago.

To the world an old Goddess had returned, and she was the Queen of the Monsters.

Little was heard from the other titans since Mothra started traveling the world… Behemoth slept, Scylla crawled back under the earth, the MUTO found herself a home not too far from a nuclear power plant – Monarch was keeping a close eye on her, but she hasn’t done much since… Rodan stayed inside his volcano, leaving only for food, but Monarch knew he wasn’t alone in there. Ghidorah rested with the fire titan, their calls and growls could be heard sometimes, their heartbeats increasing as he healed after the battle, sometimes long golden wings poked out of the volcano and dark clouds covered the sky of Isla de Mara; the place remained uninhabited by humans, belonging solely to the two titans for the meantime. There was also Kong, who rested on his island unbothered, turning bigger and bigger as time went on – Monarch was also keeping a close eye on him.

And the King slept.

**-o-**

Madison was twenty-one when she arrived at Monarch’s control, only to find all eyes locked on their many screens, each sonographer, biologist and others, talking to each other. The bigger screen on the room showed a blue dot moving across the ocean.

Godzilla had left the island.

As they followed the King with planes and drones, they studied his trajectory, growing increasingly nervous as Godzilla seemed to be heading to Japan. Of all places…!

Monarch wondered what they should do. Should they just warn the Japanese government and stand by? Should they try doing something to turn Godzilla around and back to the ocean?

The ORCA could’ve done such, but they didn’t have it anymore – even thought they were working on something much more advanced, and that Madison hoped one day could be used to help humans and titans coexist in a better alliance. But it wasn’t ready yet, and she couldn’t use it.

They contacted the country, and the military was ready even before the King’s dorsal plates were seen poking through the water surface. They were instructed not to shoot, only if there was any type of violent display of any sorts. People were evacuated from the houses closer to the beach, but since they weren’t sure of Godzilla’s plans, the rest of the city waited nervously; people littered the top of buildings, cameras ready as they waited.

And then the King arrived.

The tension was palpable amongst the humans, but it was easily ignored by the gigantic titan as he revealed himself from the dark ocean water. He looked around, studying the humans in line in front of him and snorting.

Madison really wished she had the newest prototype of the project with her...

Godzilla sniffed the air and snorted louder, looking down at the city. There were a few trees here and there, and flowers bloomed in between the leaves. It was spring. And, strangely enough, Mothra hadn’t visited japan as she normally did. The cherry-blossoms seemed to be her favorites, and they had just blossomed.

The King bent down to the ground, taking a few steps into dry land, marking the sand with a large pawprint. The military readied their weapons. Godzilla payed them no mind.

He sniffed the area, turning his heads to the side as if he searched for something. He took a step back and returned to the sea, much to everyone’s surprise and confusion – and also relief here and there.

But the King didn’t leave Japan. He traveled around the borders were the land met the sea, his dorsal plates and his head and snout sticking out as he went north. He still seemed to be searching for something.

Till he stopped again, raising himself from the water and returning to land. He didn’t step out and simply ignored the cry of people who were a little bit too close for comfort. Godzilla sniffed the air again, snorted and then shook his head. He leaned towards the land and people ran away. The military was coming close, not at all ready as the other ones were.

But no weapons were fired as the King pulled something from the ground with his mouth. He examined it, then turned around, and left, leaving behind a bunch of confused and relieved humans.

Monarch kept on Godzilla’s track.

The King swan down the pacific ocean, and all the doctors had a good idea of where he was heading to. This time though, he didn’t submerge nor did he only leave his hard back plates out of the water. His head stuck out, as if he didn’t want to get wet what he carried on his mouth.

“He pulled a cherry-blossom by the roots!” Rick commented. “What for?”

“To give it to his queen.” Madison said simply.

She didn’t know if she was right, but in no time they would find out.

As Godzilla reached the island he shared with his queen, he called for her with a roar, even with the cherry-blossom on his mouth. A chirp answered him, and the beautiful form of his Queen exited their cave.

She patiently waited on the sand. A weird change… She normally flew to meet him whenever he left. But not this time.

Godzilla climbed out of the sea, shaking his body slightly, making water and cherry-blossom petals fall to the ground. Some fell on top of Mothra’s fuzzy body and she trilled. Showing more delicacy than anyone would expect from a huge creature such as him, Godzilla laid the tree in front of Mothra, before backing up as if to give her space.

The giant moth looked down at the tree, pink petals scattered all over the beach. She touched it carefully, as if it was the most precious thing ever, and let out a long and soft chirp. Godzilla’s chest rumbled as an answer.

“It’s a courting gift…”

“What?”

“He is courting her.” Mark continued. “He brought her a gift that he knew would get her attention. You said she likes cherry-blossom, Maddie…” Madison nodded, ignoring the old nickname. “Many other species do this type of thing when trying to please a mate, humans included…”  
“But they are from different species…” Sam mentioned, and Mark was going to say something more…

“I said they were a thing!” Jackson cried from somewhere in the room.

Mothra examined the cherry-blossom closely, before turning to the giant lizard, letting out a shrill that startled the humans who were watching it through the drones.

Godzilla simply huffed loudly, turning his face away for a moment. Mothra looked from him to the gift once again and trilled, this time way softer than before. The king’s attention turned back to her, and he let out a noise – surprisingly soft when compared to the other sounds he usually made. Mothra trilled again and grabbed the tree with her long legs, pulling it over to the cave.

Godzilla didn’t follow her, just watched as she disappeared inside the island. He just huffed, head hanging up high and shook his body.

“He is proud of himself.” Madison chuckled. “I guess she liked it.”

**-o-**

In the next days, there was silence from the island.

Madison talked with her father about Godzilla’s “courting gift”, about why would those two creatures from such different species do something like it. They had a connection, a symbiotic relationship, that was easy to see, but courting? Mating? That was unusual.

Emma once talked to Madison about how the titans were definitely more intelligent than human’s gave them credit. She believed her mother’s words.

“But what would bring such creatures together…?” Mark was muttering to himself.

“Survival...” Madison decided that her father was thinking too hard about it. She smiled. “And cuddles!”

After a week, Godzilla moved again.

Jackson made a bet with Rick about what he was going to do now. Madison took Jackson’s side and he promised to share the money with her.

But the king didn’t surface, nor did he go to another unsuspecting country, this time, he dived down. He went deep, terribly deep, passing through underwater tunnels – there is no need to mention that Rick once again talked about the “hollow earth” theory (Madison was starting to wonder if he could be right though).

Monarch followed him, of course they did. Their underwater drones were right on the king’s tail as he dived down, and Godzilla promptly ignored them; even though Rick was sure he tried swatting one of the drones away with his tail.

They were sinking down to another radioactive area, but this one wasn’t as bad as the last one where the king once rested; so the humans were able to proceed and follow him. Different from that place, there were no ruins of an ancient civilizations, only normal underwater cave structures.

Godzilla searched around the deepest cave on the area he had dived into, digging his claws deep into the rocks. With the dust clouds in the air, it was hard to see what exactly he was trying to dig out. But the king continued determined, till he stopped.

Monarch barely had a chance to see it, as he grabbed it tightly and swan back to the surface.

Even as he reached the island, no one was sure what the hell he was carrying with himself… It looked like a rock, but it also looked like something else…

“It’s a horn…”

Whatever creature it used to – probably – belong to, seemed to have a deep meaning for the Queen.

Mothra seemed startled when she exited her cave to find the horn on the beach, chirping loudly and in a strangely distressed sound, her antennae rested against her fluff and back instead of hanging in front of her face as it normally did. Godzilla simply growled and, once again judging by his posture, he seemed proud with himself.

The queen was even more careful with the horn than she was with the cherry blossoms. She chirped softly, flapping her wings against the clear sand and looking up at her king. He huffed as an answer and watched as she dragged the horn back to the cave.

Rick pulled ten dollars out of his wallet. Five went to Jackson, five went to Madison.

Meanwhile, the rest of Monarch kept on wondering whose horn that was…

**-o-**

A few months passed and things seemed to return to how they were before, with the King resting on the island, and the Queen flying around the world.

But Monarch noticed that Mothra wasn’t doing her typical flying routine, she flew over certain places, in circles, again and again, then she left. She would fly to another place and do the same. Again and again.

No one was sure what was going on with the moth.

And then, after weeks of searching through land, she started doing the same over the ocean. Agan and again.

It was like she was searching for something, but her search didn’t seem to be leading her anywhere. She flew back and forth over the oceans, Pacific, Atlantic… Till she seemed to find what she was looking for.

Mothra circled the place as she had done before, again and again.

But what was so grand about that place? Monarch wasn’t one to start questions and not search for answers. They didn’t have to search for too long though. That place, the exact position, latitude and longitude, had been marked down on their archives a long time ago.

The place of death of Doctor Ishirō Serizawa.

Why was she there? What was her purpose?

Mothra circled the area once more, before stopping, hovering over the area the same way she did when calling for her king before the battle. She trilled loud.

And then… She dived down.

Confusion took over the humans as they wondered what the Queen was doing. They readied their underwater drones after waiting for Mothra’s return.

But when they were ready to launch them down, the queen burst out of the water, opening her wings as she reached high above the ocean and flapping them quickly, getting rid of the water and quickly flying higher, over the clouds.

She was carrying something in between her legs…

It was the one-person submarine that Serizawa rode on to reach Godzilla’s resting “temple”. By now, it looked more like a huge hunk of broken and bent metal, but it was still recognizable. It was a powerful submarine, made to withstand deep pressure and high temperatures; how it survived a blast such as that was quite something still.

“She is taking it to Godzilla… Isn’t she?”

And that she did. She carried it tightly on her legs, flying quickly but graciously back to the island. The Royal Island, as some Monarch interns started to call.

Godzilla raised his head when he heard the call of Mothra and he watched her intently as she reached the island, dropping the human made thing on the sand in front of him. He stared at it for a moment, before sniffing it slightly.

He raised his eyes to Mothra with a snort, as she landed in front of him. The queen answered with a trill, resting her legs on top of the object. Godzilla growled at her and she hit the broken submarine with her legs, letting a lout shrill.

Once again, Madison hopped her prototype was finished…

The king huffed, looking from his queen to the object. There was silence, before a soft rumble came from deep inside Godzilla; it seemed to vibrate the whole island, the humans were sure they could almost feel it inside of them. Mothra answered with another trill, just as long as his, but high pitched and squeaky.

They were such opposites, it still baffled so many on Monarch on why and how these two species ended up getting together. They still weren’t sure if what Godzilla and Mothra were giving each other were courting gifts – Jackson was sure though, Madison was almost there, and let’s just say that the Chen twins were as well – but all of them agreed it was quite something watching the two and their relationship.

Godzilla growled softly, not a threatening sound, and he rested a paw over the broken submarine. Mothra trilled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one man, and that man is Serizawa.


	3. The Royal Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focused a bit more on the humans than I was meaning to do.  
> Either way, I hope you like it. ♥

Madison was confused when she found her father shaking his head at the computer screen.

“Dad?”

Mark was startled out of his thoughts and he quickly closed the video player.

“Ah, yes, Maddie?”

Madison studied her father’s expression. He seemed stressed and confused; she knew that face, she grew to know her father even more than she knew her mom after working with him for so long. He was thinking really, really hard about something, and apparently wasn’t finding any answers to whatever question he had.

“Are you ok?”

“Ah, yes, yes, totally fine.” Mark nodded taking a sip of the coffee on his mug, only to find out it was empty.

“What is it? The titans did something?” Madison said, seeing through his words.

“Yes…”

“And that something is not really something you were expect, is it?” She asked and her dad shook his head with exasperation. Madison shook her head and chuckled softly. “Dad… Maybe you should just accept that… There is more to the titans than you know?” Madison said a kindly as she could, while also trying not to laugh at her father’s expressions. “They are not your typical animals, you know.”  
“I know, but-- But it doesn’t make sense!” Mark complained. “Nature has patterns, and it follows them, therefore they should do the same! How can these creatures just go against it like that?” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “The symbiotic relationship is understandable, many species live like that, but this…”

“Alright, what is it? Let me see.” Madison reached for the laptop, even more curious.

“Ah, no, Maddie, I think…” Mark quickly pushed his hand over the portable computer, stopping his daughter before she could open it. He looked a bit sheepish when she turned to him with a confused look. “Maybe you shouldn’t see it, um… You’re young and…”

The woman’s face turned from confusion to glaring at her father with a joking smile.

“Dad, I’m twenty-one.” She pushed her father’s hand away and checked the video. “Oh…”

**-o-**

“Who recorded this?” Madison burst into the room with the laptop under her arm, startling everyone inside it, who turned to her as if she was running from a fire or something.

“What was it?” Sam asked.

“This! Them?” Madison turned the laptop screen to the other. Those who were able to see what video she was referencing chuckled under their breath, while some shook their heads, going back to their job.

“Oh, that.” Sam nodded. “Yeah, I guess your father’s theory of the ‘courting’ between the King and Queen was right after all…”

“B-but how?” Madison asked, basically sounding like her father for the moment. “Is she even okay?”  
“Seems like it…” Sam asked someone to put on the screen the latest recording they had from the Royal Island.

Mothra was resting on top of Godzilla, who slept soundly on the warm beach sand. It looked like many of the other videos and photos Monarch had already collected from the “royal couple”.

The Queen truly seemed alright, maybe even healthier, with her long and beautiful wings draped over the sleeping form of her King.

“He is too big for her! He could crush her!” Madison said, even thought she knew it was stupid to dwell on that like her father did.

“I think the most important thing in a relationship is to know someone’s limits.” Rick got Madison’s attention with a shrug. “I guess Godzilla just knows Mothra’s limits.”

The girl just rolled her eyes at the sonographer’s words. She returned the laptop to her father after that and didn’t dare look at any one of Monarch’s recordings of the king and the queen’s intimate times. Honestly, it was just like watching an Animal Planet or NatGeo documentary, but still she felt like she had already seen enough for the time being.

Later an intern got punished for jokingly naming the recording “Mothzilla Sex tape number 1” for just a few hours and Madison laughed at it.

**-o-**

The King and the Queen mated only once, which meant that, even if the name was approved, there would be no reason to put a “number 1” in the end of the video’s name since there would be no “number 2”.

Nothing really changed on the Royal couple’s routine after their mating. Godzilla would patrol his territory from time to time, or just sleep on his island for weeks or months on end. While Mothra resumed her flying routine, much to the happiness of those who looked forward to seeing the Queen of the Monsters soaring over their cities. Not too long ago, a temple was built at the foot of a mountain she liked to rest at and once the Queen returned after a while away, her new worshippers and fans – because of course she had fans – rejoiced. Mothra seemed happy as well, specially with the flowers they had grown around the area.

Most humans seemed to agree that, while those creatures were gigantic and could cause serious problems and endanger people’s life, their awakening ended up being good for the planet – as proven by the growth of plants in areas once desertic, of the rebirth of destroyed forests, and the proliferation of animal life both on land and sea of the later years. But of course, many still screamed at their government to destroy such creatures, petitions were made, people walked on the streets yelling their wish for the death of the titans “for the well being of mankind”.

Because of that, Monarch kept the mating of two of the greatest titans on earth a secret. Monarch wished they could have a deeper knowledge of what was going on with the Queen’s organism. But in general, they agreed that nothing could really come out of their mating, after all how could it? They were from totally different species that, genetically, had apparently nothing in common.

As time passed though, Mothra seemed to show certain changes; at first on her way of acting and porting herself. She flew less and slower, visiting only places that were closer to the island she resided with the king; it became more common to see Mothra flying over beaches and cliffs by the sea than over cities. And when flying she started chirping and trilling louder than she used to, in a way so strangely human, that it was as if she was talking.

It was when Mothra stopped flying that Monarch started to question their opinion on the Queen’s mating with the king. She spent most of her time inside the cave, resting on the altar or walking in between the rocks, resting beside the pool of water on the very bottom, while little droplets of water fell from the cavern’s ceiling and on her fluffy head. Her trills seemed more tired and softer than before.

And it wasn’t just her routine that changed, but her body as well. Mothra seemed to have lost her long and slick form, as her abdomen started growing more and more as days passed. She would lay on her altar and look down at herself, squirming around to find a good position to rest.

Monarch then decided it was time to intervene, to understand what was going on.

When the king wasn’t present and the queen was sleeping, Monarch started working. They were careful in order to not awake or scare Mothra; she could be a mostly benevolent entity, but she would defend herself if feeling threatened, specially at a moment like that – Madison remembered the way she reacted once being born out of her egg to find out she was surrounded by humans and their weird machines, so long ago.

They examined her with their eyes at first and then proceeded to go more in depth. They scanned the queen and studied her as she slept, focusing more, of course, on her growing abdomen.

And what was their shock, when one of their computer screen showed that, indeed, the Queen was growing an egg inside her abdomen.

**-o-**

“So, how are things going?” Emma asked.

“Not much progress…” Madison said, still holding the headphone against her ear as she pressed buttons on the touchpad. “We started getting some information… But it still seems too random to work with…”

“Maybe there is a chance of it not having a meaning after all…” Michaels, the intern who got punished from jokingly naming the mating of the two titans of “Mothzilla Sex Tape number 1”, said from the other corner of the room.

“No, there must be.” Madison scrolled through the documents on her computer, till she found the one she wanted. “See? This one, it repeats. Mothra always repeats it. There is a pattern, we still just haven’t found the right way of working around it...”  
“Maybe it just needs some more information to work something more precise.” Emma nodded, interested on her daughter’s discoveries and studies. “I’ve worked so long on the ORCA… You’ve done so much more than your father and I.” She patted her daughter’s hair, who smiled slightly under the touch. “Maybe just a little bit more and… _This_ will be working as you wish…”

“The TIVOT.” Madison added.

“ _Tee-vou_?”

“TIVOT. Titanic Vocalization Transcription.” Madison pointed at the name that appeared at the bottom of the main screen. “Just keep the last ‘T’ silent, it sounds better. Michaels idea.”

“Well, at least it has a name now.” Julie, another intern who was working with them, shrugged.

Madison explained to her mother how they had been working on it these last days, how they had been using Monarch’s whole sound archives

The laboratory’s door was opened, startling the three.

“Guys!” It was Jackson, much to Madison’s surprise. “I don’t think you’ll want to miss this.”

Madison followed Jackson to the control room the fastest she could go. She knew she would never forgive herself if she wasn’t there to see it happen.

“Are we late?” She asked.

“No, she hasn’t laid it yet.” Ilene said, much to Madison’s relief.

Mothra was on her altar, laying on the floor, squirming softly and trilling to no one in particular. Her King was gone that day, but she didn’t seem to be calling for him. It was more like she was trying to find a comfortable position.

They watched as the Queen laid her egg.

**-o-**

It was a chore, the egg was big, almost as big as herself. Mothra laid against it exhausted, but her maternal instincts were kicking in and she wiggled in place till she was standing again. She examined her egg, pressing her mandibles against it and trilling, as if expecting her offspring to respond to her already. She ran her legs over it making a soft noise, and once she was pleased with her examination, she rested above it, covering the egg with her wings as if they were warm blankets, and started to trill.

It wasn’t just a simple trill, but many of them, together with chirps and other soft squeals. The harmony and rhythm was perfect, no note came out wrong. She was singing a song.

The song echoed around the cave’s walls, each trill and chirp filled with such strange harmonies that all the humans listening felt both their mind and body relax. Madison sighed, never having felt something like that before, and she noticed when Ilene noted a few things down on a small note pad, a smile on her face. She didn’t know why, but she felt as if the doctor was writing down the lyrics behind those sounds.

It was to that song that Godzilla arrived to the island. He stopped on the beach for a second, staring towards the inside of the island, where the cave resided. His shoulders relaxed and he rumbled deeply, being affected by the soft trills of his queen.

Godzilla entered the cave slowly, as if he wasn’t sure if he was welcomed on his own house, or as if he didn’t wish to interrupt or disrupt the singing.

Mothra didn’t seem to notice the king at first, cleaning her antennas and still singing, it was as if she was entranced by her own song.

Godzilla snorted, getting the moth’s attention. Mothra raised her big and tired blue eyes to the king and trilled loudly – Monarch had already catalogued that sound, noticing it was the same one she always seemed to trill towards the King, as if it was her own way of saying his name.

The King sniffed the air and growled softly, looking down at the Queen’s wings. Mothra raised them up, revealing the egg to its father.

Godzilla stared at it in silence, before leaning closer. Mothra chirped and allowed the movement, but never left the top of the egg. The king sniffed it, probably identifying the scent of his mate and himself on it, and then he backed off, huffing loudly.

Mothra trilled, putting her wings down once again, shielding the egg from the whole world.

A soft rumble came from Godzilla’s chest and he licked his Queen’s small head. She stood still and allowed him to groom her, as if she didn’t have any more energy to move or to make any sound.

The King climbed on the altar, his movements surprisingly slow and careful. It was as if a switch had been turned inside him, and he didn’t seem like the gigantic, dangerous and powerful titan that he normally was. As he laid beside the egg and his mate, surrounding both with his gigantic form, he was soft, caring, like a father would be.

**-o-**

“What do you think will come out of it?” Madison mentioned.

“I don’t know. But probably nothing.” Emma said simply. “Who can know if it was even fertilized? By all we know it could be nothing but an empty egg.”

Madison had to agree with her mother. Biologically speaking there was zero chance of the egg to be holding a _little_ titan offspring, but Madison’s soft side, the one filled with childhood wonder, wished it was possible as she watched Mothra fret over her egg. She thought to herself that, maybe – just maybe – it could be possible, since they were already able to create an egg, or at least the outer shell…

Mothra cuddled her egg, rolled it sometimes and covered it with her whole forms and wings, like a protective blanket. Godzilla showed the same care for it, but with minor movements when compared to his mate, as if he knew it was too delicate for his bigger, stronger form and actions; he sniffed the egg, poked it with his snout or with his claws, he rested around it, shielding it with his body. It hurt Madison to think of the chance of those two fretting over an empty, unfertilized egg that was never going to hatch…

“Ok, but _if_ something came out…” She added. “What do you theorize it could be?”

“How about… A lizard with butterfly wings?” Jackson was the first one to say and Madison laughed at his words.

“Ok, first of all, Mothra is a moth. It’s on her name, Jackson.” Ling said. “Second, there are no chances of something like that to come out of that egg.”

Jackson shrugged. He had grown to like those titans, well, when they weren’t making trouble, destroying cities and killing people…

“Maybe just another little Mothra?” Michaels mentioned. “She could’ve just fertilized herself after or before their mating, if she can… You know, lay an egg and come back through it, I don’t know, you know it better than I do.” He shrugged to Dr. Chen.

But if something came out of that egg, Madison really hoped she had the TIVOT ready.

Madison put on the headphones and replayed the trill Mothra always had ready for Godzilla, the one she repeated in between other trills and chirps and the one the young lady kept cataloged on a special folder. She pressed a few buttons, changes a few things here and there…

And for the first time, Madison was able to know what the queen had to say to her king whenever they met:

_\- My dear_


	4. The King's line goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter. It's smaller than the others, but just as sweet. I hope you liked this little story. ♥

All of Monarch was curious about the egg. It didn’t look like an insect egg, or like the one Mothra came out off, but it wasn’t that much reptilian either. It was strangely bird like… Probably due to Godzilla’s prehistoric dinosaurian ancestry… They wished they could study it, examine it, inside and outside, to be sure of how it worked.

But apparently that wasn’t the only egg Monarch had to care about. Another one had appeared, quite far from the “Royal Island”. In Isla de Mara.

Madison was quite shocked to discover that, while Mothra and Godzilla entered their courting and their mating and laid their egg, another unexpected couple had decided to do the same. Rodan and Ghidorah.

This caused even more of a stir than the Royal mating, after all, last time they checked, both titans were males. But quickly with a bit of observation and some sneaky scans, Monarch soon discovered that Rodan’s body had changed, to that of a female. At least this Mark and Emma could understand very well. They quickly talked about how, in an ambient with an unbalance of sexes, some animals could naturally change their sex in order to reproduce and continue their species.

Madison was sure this was something explained on the movie Jurassic Park, but it had been a long time since she last watched it.

This worried Monarch a bit more than Godzilla and Mothra’s egg. Ghidorah was naturally Godzilla’s enemy, beside the fact that he was an alien; what could ever come out of an egg of his? And what problems it could cause due to the natural way the world moved, once two alphas tried dominating an area? But if Ghidorah’s offspring was a problem or not for Godzilla, the king didn’t seem to care about it.

Godzilla was much more interested on his own egg. Whenever he left the island and returned, the first thing he did was check on the Queen and the egg, sniffing it delicately and pushing it slightly. It was normal for him to spend weeks with the egg, while Mothra returned to her flying routine, as if she needed to stretch her wings after spending so long stuck to the ground.

But from time to time, they left the egg alone for a few hours. Godzilla left and returned to the ocean. Mothra rested with her egg for a moment, before flying off with a trill, leaving the cave empty. They seemed to do so at least one time each week, and after Monarch was sure they would do it again, they took that as their moment to act.

Monarch worked fast, not wanting to be there when the Queen or the King returned – they knew Mothra would come back soon. They entered the cave and examined the egg carefully and with interest; they took some samples of the shell and quickly scanned it.

Madison went with them that day and she watched as they studied it. It was gigantic, it would probably be able to contain thousands of humans inside. She pressed her hand underneath it, feeling the harsh surface of the shell. And, once again, she really wished there was something in there, waiting to be born.

And what was everyone’s shock when they checked the scanners and they saw that, just like the time they had seen that the Queen was actually carrying an egg inside herself, this egg wasn’t empty at all, but filled with the evolving form of a little titan.

They quickly studied it in the safe laboratories of Monarch, they could have a basic idea of what was inside the egg. It was curled around itself and it seemed big, probably with a tail, much like Godzilla’s, and probably claws! And from their sound recording, they could pinpoint the beating of a heart.

They did it. They’ve surpassed everyone’s expectations; they did what biology said was impossibe. And they did basically alienate Mark and all the biologists that worked for Monarch.

The King and the Queen were going to have a youngling.

**-o-**

It was the middle of the day when it happened.

Madison and her group were testing out the new TIVOT prototype – also more known as TIVOT 1.0 –, using the old recording sounds of the titans, when they were suddenly called on the control room. Madison quickly packed her creation without thinking twice and ran over to the other room.

The old recording test would have to wait, they could test it with something else, something happening live.

“Did you bring it?” Sam asked.

“Got it!” Madison quickly connected Monarch’s new project to one of the computers. “I was going to run another test earlier, but I think this could work even better…”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be best to wait?” Sam asked.

“No. This is the best opportunity to make it work.” She said, sitting in front of the screen and putting on her headphones, her mother and Michaels stood on each side of her.

“We’ll put the TIVOT screen next to the images.” Sam said and it was done so.

Mothra was the first one to noticed there was something going on with the egg, since she was laying on top of it once again. She jumped and poked Godzilla with her long legs till he finally raised from his laying position, letting out a soft growl.

Apparently Mothra would be more talkative – as it normally was – so Madison quickly worked on trying to find her waves. It was easy, they were very strong and present, and shined a beautiful green.

The egg shook to the sides, small, barely visible cracks appearing on the surface. Godzilla and Mothra watched intently, just as frozen in place as Monarch’s crew. The egg cracked even more as the hatchling tried to free itself.

The queen stayed away, as if giving it space, and trilled softly.

And then words appeared on the bigger screen. They jumped and changed for a few moments, before it finally stopped, writing a few lines:

_\- Come on_

_\- Little one_

_\- You can do it_

There was silence in the room and people didn’t know if they looked at the words or at the images on the screens.

After a little bit more of struggle, the egg’s shell broke into pieces, falling all over the altar and revealing the little one to the word. There was a barely audible gasp and hushed whispers as the hatchling blinked it’s eyes, it’s big, blue, pupil less eyes. A little lizard, brown in color, with no dorsal plates, and with Moth like eyes.

How that was possible was still beyond them, but they weren’t thinking deeply about it at the moment. The focus now was the small family, now complete with a youngling, and the dark screen of the TIVOT, still showing the lines of before, expecting something else.

Mothra trilled. The letters danced again:

_\- Hello_

_\- Little one_

“It works… It works!” Madison cried out, hugging her mother who was right beside her.

“But how do you know if it’s--” Rick’s words were cut off when the hatchling squeaked.

It tried moving, standing on it’s four legs and then tried to balance on the hind legs, probably trying to imitate the father who watched it from afar. It soon found out it couldn’t move thanks to the rest of the egg’s amniotic sack still stuck to it’s legs and tail – which everyone noticed seemed to be longer than Godzilla’s. A few “awws” washed over the control room as the little one squeaked again, apparently annoyed.

Mothra chirped and all eyes turned to TIVOT once again:

_\- Here_

_\- I’ll help you_

Mothra came closer, pulling the membrane from the little one and licking it’s head to clean it. The hatchling squeaked, a sound that seemed almost identical to the moth’s lower trills and the lizard’s most high-pitched growls.

_\- Hello_

_\- I am your mom_

Madison almost felt tears on her eyes when reading those words. She didn’t know if it was because of the vision or because of the fact that her project worked. Hands patted her back and her colleages’, congratulating them with no words. It was as if words could disturb the new “little” family, so everyone stayed quiet, allowing the titans to have the speaking role.

They watched as the king’s child started moving again, trying to balance, before falling down thanks to the eggshells scattered on the rock underneath. It looked just like a human baby, it was almost scary. Godzilla was there to catch it before it reached the ground.

Madison changed the translator to Godzilla’s waves as fast as she could, and right on time. As the king leaned down, licking the hatchling till it was quiet again, the words appeared on the screen:

**_\- Hello_ **

**_\- Princess_ **

Madison chuckled.

“We have a princess…”

**-o-**

Mothra and Godzilla didn’t leave their youngling side for the rest of the day and night. She eventually got to balance herself on her back legs, moving around with a soft wobble, with her long tail swashing back and forth.

The parents watched as she explored the cave she was born at. Mothra let out a soft and strangely broken trill while the little one walked around the ruins of what once was a temple. She squeaked back, as if saying she was alright. Apparently, the queen had become a bit unsure about letting her youngling explore the place alone after she practically fell face first from the altar.

Mothra rushed to her side, noticing a red hash on her snout. But the little one seemed to not care about it, as human kids do when too agitated, and she quickly tried to squirm away from Mothra’s soft licks.

Still, by her posture alone, it was easy to see she was pleased. And so was Godzilla, resting behind his mate, standing still with only his eyes moving as he watched their young little lizard walk around the cave.

Madison had everything connected, headphones on, the images of the cave playing on her computer’s screen, while TIVOT was connected on the side. She was already collecting data after data of titan conversation, just so much.

Monarch was now talking about studying the little one, even though they knew it was going to be hard. Their youngling was born, so of course both the King and the Queen were going to be very, very protective of her. Still, they wanted to understand her, to know what exactly she was.

A little hybrid, half moth, half atomic lizard… How could it even be possible?

Godzilla huffed when it was late at night and closed his eyes, leaning his head against his mate for a second. Mothra pressed against him as well, still watching their little one. And once Godzilla seemed to be already asleep, Mothra trilled softly.

_\- Come here_

Her little princess obediently did as told, struggling to climb on the altar, getting the help from her mother’s long legs. She pressed her little form against her mother – if it could be called little, she was apparently 20 meters tall – and curled her long tail around herself.

Mothra licked her head softly, before starting to trill. Madison focused harder, ignoring the sleep that was falling over her, as she recognized those sounds. Mothra was singing again.

The letters danced on TIVOT’s screen. Could it do it?

_\- Hush_

_\- Sleep easily_

_\- Goodnight_

_\- Hush_

_\- I hope you grow to be a kind one_

_\- Thank you_

_\- Gods_

_\- For my angel_

_\- Hush_

_\- Rest easily on mama’s breast_

Madison wasn’t even sure if TIVOT was transcribing it as it should be, she didn’t know if she should trust her own creation on the simple fact that Mothra seemed to be singing a lullaby for her little one. But she didn’t try reconnecting it, she just listened.

_\- Hush_

_\- Sleep easily_

_\- Goodnight_

_\- I hope you grow to be lucky one_

_\- Thank you_

_\- Gods_

_\- For this encounter_

_\- Hush_

_\- Rest easily on mama’s breast_

Soon enough, the little one stopped squirming, as Mothra continued chirping the soft song, her wings wrapped around her youngling. And once she noticed she was asleep, Mothra went silent.

And the King, the Queen and their little Princess slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Mothra is singing is actually a translated version of Yoko Takahashi's "Sleeping Forest". A beautiful song, listen to it. I just imagined Mothra singing it and I was like... Omgs yes! ♥


End file.
